The Tales of Lilly Pines
by BXVAce
Summary: Turning this into short stories told in the perspective of Lilly, the daughter of Dipper and Mabel. Early chapters inspired by songs by Nightwish. Warning; Pinecest
1. Chapter 1

I know everything

I hope one day I can have the courage to tell you both that I know of your secret. I know because Great Gruncle Stan told me many years ago. It wasn't his fault. You know how he loves to go on about how you two were when you were my age. He let it slip, saying "Man, they were the best brother/sister team ever!" But he didn't tell me much after that, but Great Gruncle Ford told me everything. He told me about how dad found something in the journals about splitting the genes of blood relatives. He found a crystal that once someone touched it, they would be genetically separated from their siblings. He didn't mean to do it, but it was too late, and it was irreversible. Gruncle Ford also told me that you two were devastated because you two were so close, but now you were afraid it would be ruined.

But it wasn't, was it?

Aunt Wendy told me how dad was head over heels for her when you guys were younger. But time went on and you two, despite the genetic split, you two became closer than ever. Then you two fell in love, forgetting that you were born as brother and sister. Then your parents somehow got wind of what was going on with you two. They called up, furious and demanded you two to never go back to Piedmont. Aunt Pacifica told me Gruncle Stan took you two in and took care of you. You two grew up in Gravity Falls and dad started his own web series on tracking the weird stuff here with Uncle Soos and Grunkle Ford after your senior year of high school. I still can't get over how the show is the biggest paranormal show on the internet. Mom went to college and got a job with Aunt Pacifica's family. You two were all set, you got married and bought a house together.

Then you had me

I just want you to know that I know everything, and I'm not angry. I understand why you won't tell me, but I'm really not bothered. You two aren't related anymore, so I'm not a product of incest, I'm not a freak. Even if I was, I still wouldn't care. I love you two so much. You are the best parents a girl could ever ask for.

 _Mother, I am always close to you. I will be waving every time you leave. I am you; The care, the love, the memories. We are the story of one_

 _Father, I am always close to you. I will be waving every time you leave. I am you; The care, the love, the memories. You are forever in me_


	2. Chapter 2

I just love Gravity Falls so much. I've been to a lot of different places in the world thanks to dad's work, but no place is like Gravity Falls. The town is full of so many interesting people and they all know each other. The woods, though they can be dangerous, are so quiet and peaceful at night. The lake, since they cleaned it up and got rid of all the crappy-crap on Scuttlebutt Island, has always been the perfect place to just unwind. Mom loves to sit on the docks and stick her feet in the water.

But there's no doubt that I love this place the most because my family is all here. Not just my blood family like mom and dad or Gruncles Stan and Ford, but people who are family from different blood like my aunts, like Wendy, Pacifica, Grenda, and Candy, and my Uncle Soos. And we always go out to do stuff, like dad taking me with him on some hunts (to which he always brings a twelve-gauge for my protection), going on picnics, fishing trips, Pioneer Day (Gruncle Stan still hates it), and a lot of other things. I also love the way Gruncle Stan takes us out into the woods at night with the campfire and tell us scary stories and Gruncle Ford teaches me all kinds of sciency stuff. Between him and dad, I could possibly outsmart all of the kids at school, but I choose not to because it's not nice. Aunt Pacifica always says, "There's always a time and place to put people in theirs." I figure a classroom is neither the time nor place.

With mom and dad, I wouldn't trade this place for the world. Nobody has ever been there for me than them. Well, there was this one boy who I meet through a friend of dad's. His name was Ken Tennyson, and his father worked for an intergalactic police force called the Plumbers. How cool is that? I think his dad's name was Ben. Ken was the nicest boy ever too…Wait, I'm going off topic.

Oh yeah, mom and dad. Those two have been through so much in their lives and they still came out clean. I remember someone, I forget who he was (all I remember was that he had a stupid looking haircut and always wore a blue suit), but he tried to humiliate my parents by shouting to the public about them being born biologically twin siblings. What he didn't know was that everyone already knew about them not being related anymore (thanks to Aunt Pacifica) and he went off like a grumpy grump.

There is no one in the world, and there never will be, who I will ever love more than my parents. I will never leave Gravity Falls as long as they are here. With them here, Gravity Falls will be my sanctuary. And when we walk in the meadows, just the three of us, they are the meadows of heaven.

 _The flowers of wonder and the hidden treasures in the meadow of life, my acre of heaven. A 5-year-old winter heart in a place called home, sailing the waves of past._

 _Rocking chair without a dreamer, a wooden swing without laughter, sandbox without toy soldiers, Yuletide without the Flight._

 _Dreambound for life_


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the summer festival in town and I just can't wait. Mom had time off and dad just got back from New Jersey, debunking the Atco Ghost legend. We're going with Aunt Wendy, Uncle Soos, and Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Ford's sick so he won't be joining us. I just love the festival because this is our chance to get together with everyone and do fun things as a family. Mom always finds the best sweaters for me to wear and dad always buys me some neat knick-knacks. Aunt Wendy always gets together with her old friends and the cause all kinds of shenanigans, like spray painting funny pictures on the crabby vendors. Uncle Soos always goes on the rides with me while mom and dad and take pictures of us. The funny thing is that dad always gets Uncle Soos making funny faces on the rides.

Mom told me that Gruncle Stan was really cheap when her and dad were kids, but he's not anymore. Like just now, dad just bought me a neat wooden hawk figurine, but Gruncle Stan though it wasn't enough. He just keeps saying, "C'mon, there's got to be something else you want. Pick something, anything." Just to make him happy, I point out some other things that I figure I'd like some other time. I asked mom why he does that and she told me, "He never had any grandkids to spoil so he just does it with you." I figure that I'll let him have it. He really is a great guy.

I'm having a blast right now, but I feel selfish that I'm not sharing it with everyone else. It's almost unfair that I'm having the time of my life and it seems like there are people who aren't. Sometimes I just wish I could get the whole town together and just get them to do something fun, anything fun. Right now I could just climb up the water tower, call out to the town and just sing.

 _Riding hard every shooting star. Come to life, open mind, have a laugh at the orthodox. Come drink deep, let the dam of mind seep. Travel with Great Élan, dance a jig at the funeral._

 _Come!_

 _Taste the wine, race the blind, they will guide you from the light. Riding noughts till the end of time._

 _Come!_

 _Surf the clouds, race the dark, it feeds from the runs undone. Meet me where the cliff greets the sea._

 _Come!_


	4. Chapter 4

I had just learned that Ken's parents are first cousins! How awesome is that? First my parents were born as twin siblings and now my boyfri-uh, friend is a product of incest. And you know what? We're both perfectly normal! Well, in my case, dad had his genes split from mom so I'm not really a product of incest. And Ken, well, his parents are the coolest anyways.

I can't really say that it's fate that brought us all together, the Pines and the Tennysons. I know some might think that way, you know because incest n' all! But I don't see it that way. There's always something going on in Gravity Falls, weird things. And my parents meet Ken's parents when they were kids. Mom and dad were twelve at the time and Ben and Gwen were ten. They were on a summer trip with their grandfather who always took them on these weird trips across the country. The four of them hit it off like that. Heck, they even e-mailed each other almost monthly!

Now, I can't help but wonder what could happen in Ken and I had babies…Not that I'm insinuating anything! Not that I have a crush on him or not! No! Okay, shutting up now…

But still though. Has science even gotten that far yet? I mean, we're not blood relatives so I doubt there'd be any issues. And I'm sure that our children would have relationships outside the family. I mean, my parents got together because they were already close to begin with. The twin thing was the only thing really keeping them apart. And Ken's parents went through the same stages that most couples go through, friendship, crush, romance, marriage, kids, same old same old. Well, maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. Well, Ken and I aren't related, so incest isn't a family thing…Ha! I just got that!

When you think about it, Ben and Gwen are kinda two different species. Ben has all kind of alien DNA running through him from the omnitrix and Gwen's some kinda space fairy thing-a-mu-bobble-head. So, I guess Ken's not a product of incest either. Isn't science fun? So many incestuous issues avoided because of all kinds of anomalies. Hehe, mom's the only normal one! Dad had his genes separated from her, Gwen's a space fairy, and Ben's got alien roids. I suppose that's how evolution works for some people.

You know, that shows how awesome our lives in this world can be! How easily genes can separate and forbidden love can be accomplished! It's this kinda stuff that makes me glad that I listen to dad and Gruncle Ford. There is so much I learned from them and I can also understand science better than all my classmates combined. This stuff could make their heads explode! It's this kind of stuff worth learning and shows how we can change the very course of life and evolution and help us create something far beyond anything we can imagine!

 _We are one, we are a universe! Forbears of what will be scions of the Devonian sea. Aeons pass, writing the tale of us all. A day-to-day new opening for the greatest show on Earth._


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't matter to them. He had lost his link to her, but it didn't matter to them. All they saw was the idea that they were still brother and sister. Dipper hope he could convince them, but he couldn't. They had came up from Piedmont to take Mabel away. They saw her as the only one still pure in all this, despite the fact that she loves him just as much as he loves her. But in their eyes, she was still their daughter, and he was no longer their son.

Nobody knows how they found out, but out of the blue, they showed up at the Mystery Shack and demanded that Mabel leave with them. They had found out about their fifteen year old twin son and daughter having a relationship and weren't going to have it. Dipper was no longer their son, they didn't need him anymore.

Mabel, unwilling to fight with her parents, urged Dipper to let her go, so they can preserve their relationship with their parents. She was going to go back to Piedmont and try to fix this. He didn't want to let her go, but he trusted her. He put his faith in his former sister.

He was standing on the porch, Gruncle Stan's arm around him, watching his former parents drive off, the only person he truly love in the backseat. He knew she was unable to stay.

However, she was unwilling to leave.

In the backseat, Mabel undid her seat belt, pulled the door lock up, opened the door and jump from the slow moving vehicle. She ran back down the road to where Dipper was still standing., tears pouring from her eyes. Dipper saw her running back, he removed himself from his uncle's embrace and ran for her. The two meet with a loving embrace.

She couldn't leave him, and he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

Hey what's up, this is your friendly neighborhood stalker here with a little message. The Tales of Lilly Pines at this point will now focus on short stories about Dipper and Mabel and how they go on from when their parents disown them to Lilly's birth. I attempted to start writing a story to hit it off, but Gravity Falls isn't easy for me to start up a whole story with. My writing style is too dramatic for it and Gravity Falls, though it has some serious moments, isn't always serious. I do, however, wanna start writing a story for Lilly and Ken. I don't know what it will be like yet, but if I have the courage to do it, I'll get started on it.

So that's it. This chapter was inspired by James Horner's "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" from one of my personal favorite movies, James Cameron Titanic.

Peace out, my brothers and sisters.


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel had finally finished her years at college. Stan had a party for her at the Mystery Shack and made sure that all of her friends were there. Even Ben and Gwen Tennyson were there. There was music being D. by Soos and Wendy serving everyone drinks. Unlike other times in the past, Stan spared no expenses for Mabel's party. But there was one problem, about an hour into the party, Mabel disappeared.

Dipper went looking for her upstairs. He noticed the Eye of Providence window was open. He also noticed a shadow sitting on the windowsill. It was Mabel, looking out the window to the sky.

"You okay?" he asked her. She looked over at him, smiling and told him, "Yeah, I just needed to get away from all that commotion. Come sit with me."

He obliged and sat next to her. She moved close to him and snuggled herself into him as he wrapped his arm around her. He stroked her hair and said, "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for you."

"Why? Because I graduated?" she asked? "That's nothing. I'm just happy that you're here."

Dipper knew what she meant. He just got in from Montana to investigate a local Native American legend for his web show "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained". He nearly missed the party.

"Well, the show's getting a lot of demand." He said, kissing the top of her head. "But, I couldn't miss your party."

She noticed that he had a small tremble in his chest. She looked up to him and asked him if he was alright. He only looked down at her. He had this look of anxiety in his eyes.

"Dipper, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…your gift-"

"Dipper, I told you I didn't need one. You being here is all I need."

"It's not a graduation gift."

The put his hand in his pocket and fumbled around with his hand. He then pulled his hand out and said, "It's a gift to you from me. For everything you and I have been through. You and I have been through so much and we still stuck together. Even when I…lost my family, you never gave up on me. After we were disowned by our so-called parents, we never let each other go. There is no one else I would go through all that with than you. And this is my thank you for everything."

He than held her left hand up. He then slipped a golden ring with a glittery array of pink diamonds across the band. Mabel gasped at the sight of the new accessory around her finger. She stared at it with tears of happiness forming in her eyes. She looked up at Dipper and he asked her, "Marry me?"

She threw her arms around him and squealed, "YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"

Five minutes after Dipper went upstairs, he came back down with Mabel clinging to his arm. The parted after they kissed. She went up to Soos and whispered into his ear.

Ben walked up to Dipper and said, "Hey, everything okay?" Dipper responded, "Oh yeah. In fact, everything's perfect."

Mabel waved for him to come up to the stage. He went up, looking back at Ben and mouthed, "Wish me luck." Ben didn't get it, "But knowing Dipper, it could be anything."

When the song Soos was playing, he grabbed the microphone and called, "Okay everyone, the girl of the hour has an announcement to make!"

He handed the microphone to Mabel and she said to the crowd, "First off, I just want to thank everyone who is here right now. Grenda, Candy, Pacifica, you guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Soos, Wendy, you guys are the closest thing to family Dipper and I have outside Gruncle Stan and Ford. And Gruncles, I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for us. Without you two, we'd be all alone in this world."

Ford and Stan gave a toast with their martinis, Grenda, Candy and Pacifica all cheered "We love you, Mabel!" Soos and Wendy gave her a thumbs up with the brightest smiles they could give.

"And of course, Ben and Gwen Tennyson. I can't thank you both enough for coming all the way from Belwood."

"Anything for you, sweety!" Gwen cheered her on.

Mabel then turned her attention to Dipper, "And to my favorite person in the world. You just said to me that there was no one else in the world you would have gone through all the things we've been through in all these years. Well, I can say the same thing about you. Dipper, I will always love you, and there is nothing else in the world that I would trade all that we have with."

She looked back to the crowd and held her left hand up.

"We're getting married!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's my wife?" Dipper shouted at the nurse. He was in a frantic state when he got a call while he was in Portland. It was from Wendy. She said to him, "Dipper, get back here. Mabel's in the hospital."

He packed up his gear and drove the four hours to get back to Gravity Falls. He was going so fast that Blubs pulled him over at the county line. Dipper banged on his steering wheel in frustration as Blubs slowly strolled to the truck. When he got to Dipper's window, he said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Speeding through town like you own the place, huh city boy?"

"Sheriff, I'd like to stay and chat for a while, but I have to be some place important right now." Dipper said to him in a gruff tone. "So just hand me the ticket and I'll be on my way."

"You ain't goin' nowhere with that attitude, boy. What could be so important that you speed over the county line like a bat outta hell?"

"You wanna know, sheriff? Fine, I'll tell you. Mabel's in the hospital right now. I have no idea what's wrong. All I know is I just drove four hours from Portland going 70 without any trouble. Now if you could just give me the fucking ticket already so I can see my wife!"

Blubs said nothing at first. He then walked back to his car. Dipper began to bang on his roof, cursing himself for swearing at the sheriff. Blubs came back and said, "Follow me." He then walked back to his car.

Blubs took off in front of him, lights and siren blaring. Dipper, surprised but not asking questions, followed suit. They were both going above the speed limit and drove through town. Thanks to Blubs' siren, all the cars ahead of them move to the side. Dipper now knew where they were going. Blubs was leading him to the hospital. When they were across the street, Blubs merged his car to turn and let Dipper drive up next to him. Blubs shout at him, "Let's forget that anything happened. You take care of that wife of yours. You're lucky I like her." He then took off, not letting Dipper thank him.

Dipper pulled up to the hospital and ran inside. He ran up to the receptionist desk and got Mabel's room information. He ran through the halls and up the stair, not wanting to wait for the elevator. He was to frantic, thinking about what could be wrong with Mabel. He didn't want to think of any possibilities. Mabel was his world and he didn't want to think that should could be in any serious trouble. He reached the floor and looked about. He found everyone in the waiting area. Soos saw him and stood up, "Dude, listen-"

"Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked, not letting Soos finish. Before Soos could say anything else, the nurse who was with them asked, "I'm sorry, are you here husband?" Dipper looked at her and shouted, "Where's my wife?" It took him a moment to realize he unintentionally shouted at her and apologized, "I'm sorry, I just drove from Portland and I really need to see her."

"It's quite alright, I understand." The nurse assured him. "She's perfectly fine. She wants to see you." She instructed Dipper to follow her. They went to the end of the hall to Mabel's room. In there, Mabel was laying on her bed, looking out the window. She then looked over at Dipper and gasped at his presence. Dipper couldn't contain himself, he ran over and embraced her tightly.

"Ow, ow, too sore." Mabel wined. Dipper let her go and said, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What about-"

"Shh." Mabel hushed him and motioned him to turn around. He did and he saw another nurse walk in with a bundle in her arms. Dipper stood up and stared at the bundle. He knew what it was. The nurse handed it to him and he looked into the tiny face peeking out of the blanket. He broke down at her very sight, nearly losing his balance. He sat down on Mabel's bed and he showed her to Mabel.

"Look at her." he sobbed quietly. "She's so beautiful." Mabel, tears in her eyes, held an arm under their daughter. She said to Dipper, "She looks just like us when we were babies."

The baby began to open her eyes. She had the same hazel eyes as her parents. She looked up at them, trying to figure them out. She then let out a loud giggle. Both Dipper and Mabel began to cry harder in happiness. Their little baby girl was born. They both said in unison, "Welcome to the world, Lilly."

* * *

Well, here's the birth of little Lilly. I'm not going to lie, the moment when I brought her into the room, I was smiling down to the final period. I am proud that I created Lilly and I'm happy that I can write her story. :)

I also want to put in that I've had a long time obsession to visit Oregon. I want to mainly visit Portland, Cannon Beach, Gold Hill and Astoria. I figured that Gravity Falls could be in Crook County, but if anyone can correct that for me if needed, I'll fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

I have the perfect life.

That's what I tell myself when I wake up in the morning. I look at Mabel as she sleeps, walk down to Lilly's room, watch her sleep for a bit, and just look at the house we have and just say to myself, "Dipper Pines, you have the perfect life." And I do. I really do.

I've got a great job. I travel all across the country and see new places, big and small, and meet interesting people. I get to study different lore and get to give people closure if I debunk a legend. Heh, the other day I promised Lilly that when she gets older, I'd take her on some trips. I guess I can look forward to it. I'm not thrilled taking her to potentially dangerous situations, but I still have that 12-gauge. So far I haven't encountered anything that couldn't go down with a bullet. Kinda like that incident with the Rake.

Well, back to here at home. I'm normally up an hour before the girls are up. They get up and we all sit down for breakfast. I always try to feed Lilly her oatmeal, but she like to be difficult. I bring the spoon to he mouth, she'll seal her lips and giggle. She'll eventually open up and eat. Goodness, she starts kindergarten next year. Will she still be doing this? I foresee her running late a lot…

I think my favorite days are when Mabel and I have days off. We take Lilly down the Mystery Shack and we just hang out with everyone. I sometimes help Ford and Soos with something, Mabel and Wendy talk, and Stan plays with Lilly. Some days, Stan will close the Shack for the day and we'll all go on a picnic, go fishing, shopping, whatever. Some days we just stroll through the woods and just shoot the shit.

At night, when we get home, Mabel makes dinner. Afterwards, we'll sit around and watch t.v.. Lilly wedges herself between Mabel and me and we wrap her arms around her. Whenever I sneeze though, Lilly always giggles, "Aw, daddy sneezes like a kitten." In the past, when people would tell me that, it would annoy me to no end, but when Mabel or Lilly tell me, I just can't help but smile and kiss them.

Tonight before Lilly went to bed, she asked me to sing her a song. I couldn't say no to her, so I picked up my guitar and started singing.

" _Even the old folks never knew why they call it like they do. I was wondering since the age of two, down on Copperline. Copper head, copper beech, copper kettles sitting side by each, copper coil, cup o'Georgia peach. Down on Copperline. Half a mile down to Morgan Creek. Leaning heavy on the end of the week. Hercules and a hog-nosed snake, down on Copperline. We were down on Copperline._

 _One Summer night on the Copperline, slip away past supper time. Wood smoke and moonshine, down on Copperline. One time I saw my daddy dance, watched him moving like a man in a trance. He brought it back from the war in France. Down onto Copperline_

 _Branch water and tomato wine, creosote and turpentine, sour mash and new moon shine, down on Copperline. Down on Copperline_

 _First kiss ever I took, like a page from a romance book, the sky opened and the earth shook, down on Copperline. Down on Copperline._

 _Took a fall from a windy height, I only knew how to hold on tight, and pray for love enough to last all night, down on Copperline._

 _Day breaks and the boy wakes up and the dog barks and the birds sings and the sap rises and the angels sigh, yeah._

 _I tried to go back, as if I could. All spec house and plywood. Tore up and tore up good. Down on Copperline_

 _It doesn't come as a surprise to me. It doesn't touch my memory. Man I'm lifting up and rising free, down on over Copperline._

 _Half a mile down to Morgan Creek. I'm only living for the end of the week. Hercules and a hog-nosed snake, down on Copperline, yeah. Take me down on Copperline._

 _Oh, down on Copperline._

 _Take me down on Copperline._ "

Afterwards, she fell right to sleep in Mabel's arms. We walk right back to her room and put her to bed. Mabel lets me tuck her in and we both kiss her goodnight.

We go to our room and both take our showers (Sometimes we shower together :D). Anyways, we both kiss each other goodnight, tell each other we love each other, and turn out the lights. Before I fall asleep, I just think to myself, "Dipper Pines, you have the perfect life."

* * *

The song is "Copperline" by James Taylor, one of my all time favorites.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a sunny day in Belwood while the Pines were visiting the Tennysons. Ben and Dipper had a job to do and Mabel and Gwen had some catching up to do. Luckily it was summer and first grade was out for the kids. Ken and Lilly wanted to go to the park and play. Gwen drove Mabel and the kids to the park so the kids could play and her and Mabel could do some catching up. The kids ran off and the two women sat on a bench in eye view of the kids, Gwen's newborn daughter Jen in her arms.

"My gosh Gwen, little Kenny's grown since I last saw him." Mabel exclaimed in excitement. Gwen responded, "I know! Lilly has grown a lot too." Mabel looked down at Jen and poked her nose. The baby chuckled loudly and waved her little arms and legs. Mabel said, "She's just so precious. I remember when Lilly was this small."

"We just love her so much. Ken just loves to read her stories. He never lets Ben or I read to her." The two laughed heartily.

When the calmed, Mabel noticed a look in Gwen's eyes. She asked, "Gwen, is everything okay?" Gwen said hesitantly, "Not really. Mabel, there's a reason we called you two out here and Ben's going to tell Dipper too."

"You can tell us anything, Gwen. Whatever it is, we'll hear you out."

"I know. Okay, here it goes." Gwen took a deep breath and said, "We're leaving Belwood for Astoria."

"Astoria…O-Oregon?"

"Yes."

"Really? That's great! But, why? Your lives are here."

Gwen somberly looked down at Jen, held her closer, and softly said, "Not anymore."

Mabel put her hand on Gwen's shoulder and asked, "Gwen, what happened?"

"It's…it's everyone here. When Ben and I started dating, most of our friends just dumped us. Then we got married, more went. Kenny was born, we lost all of our friends, and then Jen was born. Our parents called us up one night and said they couldn't take it anymore. They're afraid that if we keep having kids, then we'll have kids with defects because we're related."

"That's ridiculous. Ken and Jen both are perfect. And you two are hardly even human anymore. All of that shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"They just don't see it that way anymore, Mabel. The only one who hasn't given up on us is Grandpa Max. He was the one who suggested we move to Astoria."

"Why Astoria though?"

"The Plumbers have a headquarters in Cannon Beach. Plus, you two, your uncles, your friends, you all are the only ones who didn't turn your backs on us. You and Grandpa Max."

"Gwen, we'd never do that to you. Dipper and I, we are kinda in the same boat as you and Ben. We understand each other. And everyone else, Gruncle Stan, Gruncle Ford, Soos, Wendy, they are saints to put up with us. They love Lilly and wouldn't turn us down for anything. You two are more than welcome to our family."

Gwen wrapped her arm around Mabel and Mabel hugged her. Gwen said to Mabel, "You two are the best. What would we even do without you?"

"Let's not think about that."

Meanwhile, Ken and Lilly were chasing each other about the play area when Lilly ran into a bigger boy. The boy turned around shouted, "Hey, watch were you're going!" Lilly, scared of the boy, timidly said, "I-I'm sorry."

"I-I'm sorry." the boy mocked her. "Just shut up, you ugly little bug!"

That hurt her. No one ever called her ugly, in fact, the opposite. She was always told she was pretty or cute. This was the first time some one belittled her. She began to cry and sobbed, "I-I'm not u-ugly."

"You are. Look at that stupid haircut of yours. What, did your mommy hate you so much that she made you look even uglier?"

Lilly tugged at her ponytails that dangled from the sides of her head. She thought it looked cute, but this boy didn't think so. She was beginning to let tears fall from her eyes. Then the boy began pulling at her hair, chanting, "Cry, ugly! Cry!"

Then Ken came running up to the boy and kicked him between the legs. The boy let out a high pitched scream, almost like a little girl scream. He let Lilly's hair go and cupped his hands over his groin as he fell over in pain. Ken pointed to the boy and shouted, "Lilly isn't ugly, stupid! She's the prettiest girl I know!"

"Kenneth Benjamin Maxamilion Tennyson!" Gwen shouted as she came running up to the three children with Mabel following her.

"Mommy!" Lilly sobbed as he ran up to her mother. Mabel grabbed Lilly and picked her up. Lilly cried into her shoulder.

"What do you think you were doing?" Gwen shouted at Ken. Ken told her, "But mom, that boy was being mean to Lilly!"

"I'm sorry, I saw the whole thing." A woman came walking up to Gwen. "My son was picking on the little girl when your son stopped him."

Gwen tried to apologize, but the woman said, "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I have no idea why he is the way he is, but this isn't how I teach him how to be with other kids." She then reached down and grabbed the boy by his ear and yanked him up. The boy was still hurt from getting kick. The woman said, "Now Alex, you apologize to the girl for what you said!"

"But, but mommy, that boy hurt me!" the boy whined. He was trying to play innocent, but his mother wasn't falling for it.

"Because you were picking on that poor girl. Now apologize right now." She tugged harder on his ear.

"Ow, ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"That's better. Now wait until your father hears about this."

"No! No! Don't tell him!"

"Be quiet. Now go walk it off. I'll deal with you later."

In a huff, the boy walked off. Before the mother walked away as well, she said to Gwen, "You're son's a sweet boy, I can tell." She looked at Lilly, who was still timidly hiding into Mabel's shoulder, and said, "And I can tell you're a sweet little girl too. You're lucky to have such a brave young man to protect you." She bid the mothers a farewell and followed after her son.

Gwen looked down at Ken, who was looking up at his mother in fear of what she would say. She said to him, "Though I don't approve of how you handle that, I'm proud of you for standing up for Lilly." Mabel smiled at him and said, "That was very brave of you, Kenny. Thank you for protecting Lilly."

"Oh, it's nothing, Mrs. Pines!" Ken said proudly. "I will always protect Lilly!" He looked over at Lilly, who was still crying, but she asked to be put down. Mabel did and Lilly ran up to Ken and embraced him. Ken blushed at Lilly' sudden hug. But what happened next surprised him even more; she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I wanted to include a chapter where the Pines and Tennysons interact with each other. I also wanted to start work on Ken. I'm thinking about writing some stories Ken in the future to give him some back ground. He it shows that he's willing to protect Lilly.


	10. Chapter 10

How horrible it must have been for her.

Lilly's been carrying the burden of knowing that her parents were at one point brother and sister. Not only that, but having the guts to tell them she knows. It shouldn't be that difficult, I mean she told me. Why can't she tell them? It's not like Mr. and Mrs. Pines would get mad at her.

Then again, who am I to say anything? Mom and dad told me a few months ago, they told me that they were cousins. Why they'd tell a thirteen year old that I'll never know, but that's for another time.

I remember my life in Bellwood. I was eight years old when we moved to Astoria, and things have gotten better. But Bellwood, I just remember everyone leaving us. I remember when mom came home from the hospital after having Jenny. My…I can't even call those four my grandparents anymore…well, **_THEY_** pulled my parents to the side. I listened in on their conversation.

"Ben, Gwen, we've tried to support you through all of this, but this is too much for us."

"Dad, what are you saying?"

"We've done our research. If you keep this up, you'll end up having a child with some kind of issue."

"Dad, look at Kenny, he's perfect. So is Jenny. They'll be perfect."

"But honey, if this keeps up, something will go horribly wrong. I mean you two are-"

"Don't say it! We've already gone over this!"

"Sweetie, listen. We only want what's best. We think it's time Ben got a vasectomy or you to have your tubes tide."

"How…How **DARE** you!"

"Gweny, we're telling you this for your own good!"

"The four of you have no right! We have two beautiful children that are perfect in every way! And if we have anymore children, they'll be the same!"

"Gwen, keep your voice down. Kenny'll hear or you'll wake Jenny up."

"Listen, we've supported you two through this until this point."

"Mom, when we had Kenny, you didn't say anything."

"I've been holding this in since then, Ben. I'm telling you, this is going to go wrong."

"You don't know that."

"Listen we love you two dearly. But think about Kenny and Jenny, for goodness sake. What if they start having problems?"

"We're not having this discussion anymore. We're never having it again. Is that clear?"

"Fine, don't blame us if Jenny or that little bastard of yours start having trouble."

 **Slap!**

"That's it! Get out of our house! Get out and never come back!"

That was the last time I saw my so called **_grandparents_ ** ever again. They didn't even want to see Jenny or me before they left. They haven't called, came over, apologized, nothing. That's fine. I remember a few days later, my great grandpa Max came over and visited us. He of course saw me and Jenny, but he talked with mom and dad for a long time while I looked over Jenny. When they were done, they came into the room and dad asked me, "Kenny, do you want to stay here?" He explained that they wanted to move to a town called Astoria far away. At that age, I can't say I wasn't all that worried of staying there in Bellwood. I had no friends because anytime I would go up to kids or if they'd come up to me, their parents would pull them away. I guess they knew mom and dad's little "secret" as well. I guess they didn't want a product of incest near their "perfect" children.

"Will there be other kids there?"

"Better. Lilly won't be to far."

I was sold. Lilly's my best friend and there was no way I was going to pass up a chance to live near her. I cheered that I was okay. I crawled over to Jenny and said to her, "We're moving, Jenny!" She waved her arms up with a loud squeaky laugh and I picked her up. I was honestly so excited to get out of Bellwood.

We moved to Astoria and the Pines were at the house waiting to greet us. Lilly came running up to me and we hugged. She let me go and dad let her hold Jenny for a bit. Lilly kissed her on the cheek and Jenny giggled.

It's been almost five years since all that. In all the eight years in Bellwood, never once have I ever felt this happy. But more importantly, I'm glad Lilly's here. If she needs help with anything, I'm there for her. If she needs anyone to be there for when she's willing to tell her parents she's not bothered by their past, I'm there.

I can say we're pretty tight knit, though, the Tennysons and the Pines. Both Lilly's parents and my own have over come so much to get to where they are. I'm thankful for my parents, and I know Lilly loves her parents very much. I don't know anyone personally who's overcome as much as mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Pines. I brought that up to mom and dad one night at dinner, and mom said, "It's because we've had each other's back. We take each obstacle together day by day."

"But how when there isn't a problem every single day?"

"Oh there are other ways to have each other's back."

"Like?"

"Well, the same ways to measure each year."

"How?"

"How about love?"

Measure in love.

* * *

 **Rent** anyone?

Now, this is the final chapter for The Tales of Lilly Pines, but that doesn't mean she's going away. It's just Ken's turn. I will be working on stories for Ken and post them soon. It's going to be like the early chapters of TToLP, going into Ben and Gwen telling Ken about their history (I'll explain why in the first chapter). After they're done, it's time for a full blown story for the two of them.

Well, hope you enjoyed The Tales of Lilly Pines. Thank you very much for reading.

Peace out my brothers and sisters.


End file.
